Arrow: Training Day
"Training Day" is the fifteenth episode of season seven of the superhero action series Arrow and the 153rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ruba Nadda with a script written by Emilio Ortega Aldrich and Rebecca Rosenberg. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, March 11th, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Co-executive producer Onalee Hunter is credited as Onalee Hunter Hughes in this episode. * With this episode, Kirk Acevedo is removed from the main cast line-up. * Actress Katie Cassidy begins being credited as Katie Cassidy Rodgers starting with this episode. * Michael Jai White is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of Arrow directed by Ruba Nadda. * Ricardo Diaz was killed at the end of "Brothers & Sisters". This episode reveals the true identity of his killer. * Earliest chronological appearance of Connor Hawke, who is revealed to be the son of Ben Turner in this episode. In the future 2040 timeline, Connor Hawke is the adoptive son of John Diggle. Allusions * Rene Ramirez makes reference to the 1997 action film Face/Off starring John Travolta and Nicolas Cage. Quotes * Oliver Queen: We all know that we operate better on our own. Now, I would for you to be onboard with this, but if you're not, I would just - I would ask you to stay out of our way. * John Diggle: Oliver, I will always have your back. But you've giving up on this partnership before you're really giving it a chance, as if you're up against a clock I don't know about. So what don't I know about? * Felicity Smoak: We're having a baby. * John Diggle: Really? * Oliver Queen: Yeah. * Felicity Smoak: Yeah. * Felicity Smoak: It's a little early. We're not telling anybody yet. * John Diggle: That's amazing! This is wonderful! It would also explain a hell of a lot. * Oliver Queen: We don't want a child born into a city like this. Our mission is not complete. * Felicity Smoak: So we're going to go about this the only way that we know how, without politicians and without a precinct. We're going to do this the Team Arrow way. * John Diggle: OK, and that would work for a while. And the, uh, then I have to say, we will be right back to where we started, Oliver. Without a team, you in prison, us on the run, and a city no closer to being saved than where we started. * Oliver Queen: Our partnership with the force is not working. * John Diggle: Then we have to find a way to make it work. Compromise, do whatever you have to do because if you want a new future for this baby of yours, it won't be come by doing the same thing we used to do. We have to - We have to be something else... Something better. See also External Links